this is my version of the reckoning
by lovestrikes
Summary: Hey, this is raerocks. I have decided to try and write another fanfic. I have no idea what it will be called yet, I'll be sure to post it though; my wrighting style has changed quite a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my second fan fiction.**

**The reckoning!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the darkest powers, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Please read and review my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

We just defeated the Edison group. Simon, Tori, Andrew, Derek and I all survived. We were able to save kit, but my aunt Lauren was killed. I was right when I thought I saw her ghost.

We're on our way to the van at the moment. I was the only one crying. Kit got into the front sit with Andrew beside him; the Tori got in followed by Simon. Derek got into the back seat, so did I. kit said out loud, "It's time to go home. We'll drop of Chloe first then Tori followed by Andrew. Chloe, where do you live?"

"At 155346, timberland drive." I answered quietly through my tears. We we're all silent in till we got to my house. Everybody got out of the van to say goodbye. I gave hug to everybody and took kit's cell phone number, and gave him mine, saying, "call any time."

Finally the last person to hug was Derek. I walked over to him and through my arms around his neck and said "I'll miss you." In his ear. I felt him slide something in the back pocket of my jeans. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face.

"My e-mail. E-mail me will you?" he explained.

"Ya, I t-t-think I w-w-will." Derek climbed back in the van, closed the door. And as they pulled away he waved good-bye.

Once they were gone I walked up to the house, opened the door and called for my dad.

We started to catch up. Right before I was going to my bedroom for some sleep he said, "Chloe, you do know that you have to go to school tomorrow."

"I-i-i know." I was dreading to go back to school to my life without many friends.

When I woke up the next morning for school, I immediately got ready. But since I was on the run for so long getting ready for school was so quick. When I was ready I still had plenty of time. So I logged on to one of my laptops and checked my messages. There was one, it was from Derek:

**Chloe,**

**I was just checking to see if you were doing okay. I know that it was hard on you that your aunt didn't make it. **

**We're at Andrew's house right now, but dad says we'll be moving to Albany. I hope that we'll see you soon.**

**-Derek**

That's all it said.

I can't believe that they're moving even farther from me. I typed a quick response:

**Derek,**

**I'm trying to get over my aunts death because I can always see her when I want to.**

**I can't believe that you guys are moving even father away from me. Please e-mail me every day.**

**-Love, your best friend, Chloe**

I sent the message then logged off because it was time for school.

It was now after school. I couldn't wait to get home to go on the computer to check my messages. I wanted to know if Derek sent anything back. When I got home the police were there waiting for me. They said that they had some very bad news to tell me. When I asked what they looked at each other and said

"Chloe, your father got in a car accident. He didn't survive the crash. You are going to have to either phone somebody who's eighteen or older to take you in to live with. Or you can be put up for adoption. It's your choice." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my dad's dead. But I still answered

"I'll phone someone right now, if you don't mind." I didn't wait for an answer I just went upstairs to my room and picked up my cell phone. The number I wanted was on speed dial. It was number two. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Chloe, what's going on?" kit asked.

"I-i-I n-n-n-need a p-p-p-place to s-stay, for t-t-t-t-the rest o-o-of m-my life." I said between my sobs.

"Wait, what?"

"M-m-m-m-my d-d-dad's d-dd-dead."I couldn't say it without crying and sobbing louder.

"Say it slowly I can't hear you, Chloe." I took a deep breath and said it steady before I broke into more sobs.

"My dad's dead."

**(Derek's point of view)**

I was lying on my bed at Andrew's when I heard a ding to say that I got a new message. I got up to check it. It was from Chloe. It said:

**Derek,**

**I'm trying to get over my aunts death because I can always see her when I want to.**

**I can't believe that you guys are moving even father away from me. Please e-mail me every day.**

**-Love, your best friend, Chloe**

That's all it said. I didn't really care about what it said till the end. All I could keep thinking is that she wrote **love** in the message. And that she wants me to keep righting to her every day. But I couldn't get over the fact that she said **love**. But then I thought what if she wrights that in all her message that she wrights to people.

Argh. This is so frustrating. I mean I know that I love her and that she's my mate but I don't know if she loves me. I'll have to find out later I have to go get something for dad.

It wasn't till 4:30 that we got the phone call. At 4:32 the house phone rang. Dad answered it. I was about to go to bed when I heard who it was on the other line. I could tell by the stuttering that it was Chloe, and it sounded like she was crying and sobbing. I immediately ran down the stairs and tried to get the phone from my dad, but he wouldn't let me. I could hear there conversion, but it was hard to because she was sobbing so much. But I most defiantly heard what she said when dad repeated it. He said

"Your dad's dead?"

**Hey, raerocks here. I know that it's kind of long but, I think its good. **

**Please read and review. I want at least 20 reviews before I write the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the darkest powers, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Please read and review.**

**(D pov.)**

"**Your dad's dead?"**

** *******

**(Chloe's point of view)**

"My dad's dead." I told kit.

"What can we do to help you?"

"You know that my aunt's dead too. So I have no where to go. I need to stay with you guys."

"Chloe, we don't even have a house yet in Albany. Where will we stay if you live with us?"

"I have a plan but I need you guys to come here and sign the adoption papers. Bring your stuff from Andrews, your stuff to bring to Albany. Then you'll help me get my stuff. And we'll go from there with my plan."

"Okay, we're on our way."

*****

I went back down stairs and told the cops that my new legal guardian will be here shortly. After talking to them about kit and his sons I told them that I was going to start packing my stuff.

*****

I was just finishing packing up my clothes when I heard the door bell ring. I drop my iPod on my bed and ran down to open the door. It was kit with Derek and Simon.

"Hey, come to the living room. Kit you need to sing some papers. Simon, Derek and I will finish packing my stuff."

"Yup. When I'm done with the papers I'll come up and help." Kit went to sign the papers. I waved Derek and Simon to come up the stairs to my room. When they first saw my room the stopped dead in there tracks. Simon said,

"This could take a while."

"Hey, I know I have a lot of stuff but I'm already done the clothes. So it's just every thing else left."

Derek said, "We'll let's get started." He went to my music stuff. Simon went to my keyboard. While I started on my telescope.

*****

The only thing left to pack was my laptops. I only had five of them, but apparently that was a lot. Because, Derek, kit and Simon started to say:

"Gees, Chloe have enough laptops?" that was Simon.

"Yes, I do but dad said I was going to get a new one tomorrow." I answered.

"What, Chloe I think that you should let each of us take one." That was kit.

"Fine by me. There a hassle to bring to sleepovers."

"Why do you bring them all on sleepovers?" and that was Derek.

"Because usually my friends don't have one so they want me to bring them." I put them into the last box and said to them:

"You guys are going to put your stuff into my limo. Then we leave your car here. And take my Ferrari and lambo. To the new house, one of my old houses that's on privet grounds." I didn't wait for a response I just brought my laptops to the limo and put them in. then I walked to my lambo popped up the door. The guys followed me through all this. I said:

"Kit and Simon you guys take the Ferrari and me and Derek take the lambo. But I want kit to drive and Derek to drive. Don't wreck the car or I'll kill you. It's a fully loaded car and they're really expensive. Kit, follow me. If you lose me look for the limo and follow it. Let's go." When we got into the cars, the limo left first then I did and then finally kit. I immediately programmed the car to go to the house in Albany. For the rest of the drive nobody spoke.

*****

When we pulled up to my house Derek gasped and said,

"You call this a house? It's a mansion!!!!!

"This is the biggest house that we have." I got out of the car and walked up to the gate and pulled out my card to get in. I scanned it, the gate opened. I hopped back into the car. Then we drove up the path to get to the house. We pulled up to the front of the house, and the front door opened. Then the doors for all the cars were being opened. I turned to kit, Simon and Derek and said,

"This is our house now pick a room but not mine. Leave your stuff with the maids. When you pick your room just holler for them and they'll bring you your stuff. Leave the cars here. I'm going to my room. If you need something just come find me." I left for my room but they weren't following me. So I turned around and said

"Fine, I'll show you guys around the house and on the way you can pick a room." This time when I turned to go into the house they followed me. We entered the living room first. It has two love seats, one couch, three flat screen TV's, a carpet, high ceilings and four fans. The next room was the kitchen. It has two islands, an eight cooking stove, five fridges, four freezers.

I turned to the guys and said, "Guys meet the chef." They said hi, and we kept going on the tour. The next room was one of suite bedrooms. Kit immediately called it his. It has every thing in it that you can imaging. We, meaning Simon, Derek and I lost kit there. We kept going on the tour; the next room was another suite. It looks like the other suite. Totally plain, but has every thing in it. Simon called it, so that left Derek to pick a room. He didn't pick one till he was in the one next to mine. The smallest room was the one that he picked. I told him that I was going to go to bed because I had a hard day. I also told him that he, kit and Simon could make themselves at home.

I went to my room it looks like heaven because it has my skateboards and snowboards on the wall. The walls are purple and black with green polka-dots. It has a bathroom that's fully loaded and it has sand for a floor. I have a balcony that shows me the pools that we have out back. Along with the hot tubs. But what I like the most is my bed, it looks like a princess's bed but it has a black frame and a purple duvet.

I walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. I went under the covers and curled up in a ball and fell asleep crying, because my life is wrecked for the moment. My family is dead, but not really dead because I can still see them when I want. I dreamed about having the perfect life that I've always wanted.

**That's it for now. Please read and review.**

**I know I said I wanted twenty reviews before I posted this but I couldn't wait!**

**This time I want ten or more reviews before the next posting!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My version of the reckoning**

**I don't own DP, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up, it was time to register for school. I got out of bed, went to my door and opened it to find kit standing there with his hand poised to knock.

"Oh, good your up. Time for school. You drive and show us where it is. Go get some breakfast then let's go." Kit said. He turned and went back to his room. I left my room and walked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. I found the chef, Simon and Derek there talking and eating breakfast. I walked up and joined them saying:

"Can you make me something, someone?" immediately, the chef asked me what I wanted. I said,

"Your special? Luck? It would really help me through the day."

"Ya, no problem. Anything for you, Chlo." He said while turning to make me some breakfast. When luck said that, I saw Derek glare at him.

When luck gave me my food I said:

"Guys, it fast. We have to go to school." Then I ate as fast as I could. After I was done I went to go buzz kit's room at the buzzer that leads to all rooms in the house. When he didn't answer I went back to the kitchen and asked if Derek would come with me for a second. He agreed.

I lead Derek to the library. We walked over to a book shelf and stopped in front of it. It was then that he asked what we were doing. I said,

"We're going to go get your dad for school."

"Then why are we in the library when his room is upstairs?"

"We are going upstairs, just through here instead. But first, you need to promise that you won't show this to anybody, not even Simon. Because my dad let me do stuff that I wanted into the plan of the house, this was one of the main things I added. Not even he knows about this."

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone." I believed him. I walked towards the shelf and on the spine of my favourite book was a small purple button, and then I pushed it. The shelf opened and lead to a stair case. Derek looked in side and said:

"Chloe, where does this lead?"

"Everywhere. I put this on the plan for the house so that I could sneak my friends in for sleepovers. And to be able to make a quick escape, if I needed one. Now, come on we need to go." I walked in and started up the stairs, Derek followed. When we made it to kit's room I stopped and pressed another button to open this door. When it opened I stepped threw pulling Derek with me and closed it behind me.

We walked up to kit's bed where he was asleep. I stepped forward and shook him. Kit eyes flashed open and he looked up at me and Derek.

"We did nock." I said.

"Of coarse you did. Time for school. Let's go." We went back down stairs to get Simon.

Once we had Simon we went out side to go to the cars. The guys started to go towards the garage when I said,

"Stop, the car is on its way. There's Milo with it now." Just then Milo pulled up in the lambo. He hopped out tossed me the keys and said:

"Good luck at school Chlo!"

"Thanks!" I replied while getting into the car. Kit sat beside me and Derek climbed into the back with Simon. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Then drove to school.

When we arrived at the school kit said:

"Okay, let's get you registered then you get to school. Chloe how do I get home?"

"Take the lambo. Just go into favourites on the gps. Then hit go home, then follow the gps." I said.

"How will you guys get home?" he asked.

"That's the easy part. I just have to go up to Nate, and be a big flirt. He'll drive us home."

"Who's Nate?"

"My best friend, who lives here, twin brother, who has a mega crush on me. And he's totally hot. Can we just go in now?"

"Ya, let's go in." we got out of the car and went to the office to registrate.

After we registrated to go to this school, we got out our classes. I showed Derek and Simon around the school and then I went to my class.

When I walked in the whole class looked over at me. **(The time is 10:30) **I saw Nate seating in the back row. The teacher was one that I didn't know, so I had to go introduce myself to her and the rest of the students. I said:

"Hey, I'm Chloe. Some of you know me from when I lived here before, but for those of you who don't: my name's Chloe Saunders, I'm turning sixteen in three weeks, I like movies and I'm rich and the guys plus I'm single. I live with my adoptive dad and my two new brothers, they go here too. Where can I sit?" right at the end I saw Nate's hand shoot up to say that I could sit by him. "Cool, thanks, Nate." He looked shocked that I remembered his name. I went and sat by him. "You may continue with your class about world peace, Mr. Depusa." See the thing is that he didn't tell me anything yet. So I said, "Did I get it wrong? If you want I could share your information to the class without your help. An example: your 34 years old you have a brother you died when he was 32 of lung cancer. See I se jest that you just continue wit the class instead of staring at me for the next 45 minuets." I was smiling the entire time. He immediately went back to teaching his class.

**(45 minuets later.)**

"So what class do you have next?" Nate asked me. We we're just walking out of the classroom, he was carrying my books for me.

"Drama. You?"

"Same. Hey, did you know that the people in drama this semester are going to be in the play?"

"I do now. Hey where's Kari?"

"Oh she has drama next too."

"Perfect I missed her so much. Hey Nate?"

"Ya."

"Can you drive me and my brothers' home from school? You and Kari can hang out at our house for a bit maybe she can stay over night?"

"Ya, anything for you, Chlo, you know that!" we walked to the drama room and the class started before I could get to Kari.

**This is it for now please read and review my awesome story.**

**I want at least 5 reviews or more for this chapter before I continue.**

**-thanks, raerocks**


	4. athors note and apology to boneconjurer

**Authors note**

**I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. **

**I might change my mind.**

**-I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you bone-conjurer****it was immature and rude. All I ask is that you forgive, I understand if you don't want to. Please accept my apology to you. I'm very sorry for everything I said to you. I hope that I made you happy for stopping coming on this site for the rest of January. I thought this was the only way to get my apology to you. I felt so bad one I reread my story, and what I said to you. I don't normally say stuff like that to people.**

**Please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry.**

**Once again I'm sorry. I'll see when or if I'll continue this story or other stories.**

**Please let this get to your head: watch what you say or write before you do write it or say it to someone it can be hurtful. I learnt this hard way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this is raerocks. I have decided to try and write another fanfic. I have no idea what it will be called yet, I'll be sure to post it though; my wrighting style has changed quite a bit. Hope that people will still love it. If you don't, that's not my problem. if i decide to try a fresh new account, ill post wat my name is on this story.


End file.
